Affection In a Snap
by Co2
Summary: What happens when a photographer and a supermodel meet under the right conditions? Glamour, Jealousy, hate and love collide.
1. A picture worth taking

Disclaimer:Umm, reality check, Rumiko Takahashi doesn't live in America, so how could I own it? That's right, I don't own Inuyasha, you've got the wrong person...

Chapter 1-A picture worth taking

"Kagome...Kagome?" a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes crossed her arms.

"Just one more Sango, I promise." a girl with ebony hair and chocolate eyes answered kneeling.

"Kagome, that's what you said fifteen pictures ago, come on, I want to go shopping before the sale ends at the mall..." Sango whined as she started tapping her foot.

"Hey," Kagome fiddled with her camera, "Oh no you didn't...damn, the battery is dead."

"Finally." Sango sighed with exasperation.

Kagome raised an eyebrow to Sango.

Sango stammered, "I-I mean, darn, how stupid of that battery..."

Kagome stood up and smirked before turning to look at Sango, "Sango, you scare me sometimes..."

Sango grinned, "Come on, let's go before you talk me into an inferiority complex..."

Kagome, still fidgeting with her camera, walked beside Sango, "Sango, you never cared about sales and shopping, or the mall for that matter...what's the real reason you're going?"

Sango smirked, "Two words: Inuyasha Takahashi."

Kagome's eyes rolled, " Oh, him."

Sango stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, my god, that's all you can reply about the most gorgeous guy on the face of the planet who just happens to be at our local mall today?"

"Umm, yeah, I mean he's just a model."

"Don't make me bitchslap you."

All at once they could hear screaming as they looked in the direction towards the mall.

"Oh, great, ' The rally of Inuyasha freaks' has started." Kagome sighed.

"-And we don't want to miss it! C'mon!" Sango grabbed Kagome by the arm as they raced towards the mall.

"But, I don't want to go, I don't care who this 'Inuyasha' guy is." Kagome whined as her camera dangled around her neck.

As they neared the crowd of screaming girls, Kagome and Sango could see a figure step out of a long white limo.

Sango squealed with delight, " Oh my god! It's him! Hurry, let's get closer!"

Kagome and Sango sought their way through the crowd until they finally reached the front.

"Oh my god Kagome! Here he comes!" Sango almost leapt out of her skin.

Kagome just stared at him. The beautiful long silver hair, his absolutely flawless smile, but what really got to her was his intense amber eyes.

The screams of thousands of girls echoed in her ears as Inuyasha slowly made his way up the red carpet that was sprawled before him.

Kagome felt a thud as a girl right behind her screamed, " I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome covered her ears when all of a sudden, a blinding flash came out of nowhere.

'I thought my camera ran out of battery power...' Kagome's thoughts were jumbled.

The tall, lean figure that was walking down the red carpet turned and started walking towards her.

Kagome felt sick, her heartbeat got faster.' Why is he coming over here?' Kagome swallowed her thoughts.

Sango tugged at Kagome's shirt, "Kagome, oh my god, he's coming towards us!"

"Don't have a heart attack..." Kagome mumbled in monotone.

All at once Inuyasha was standing before Kagome smiling, "You know, normally people can't even get this close to me with a camera...so why don't you make it worth your while..."

Before Kagome could guess his intention, Inuyasha bent down and touched his lips to hers, then drew back slowly with a smile, turned and continued to walk towards the mall entrance.

Sango's jaw dropped, "Kagome? Kagome?" Sango waved a hand in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome woke up from her daze, "What is it San--" Kagome turned to find every single girl in the crowd glaring at Kagome.

"Shit...Run!" Sango screamed as she and Kagome tore through the lines and headed into the parking lot.

"Dammit! Why didn't you bring your car?" Kagome looked over at Sango as they stopped to catch their breath.

Sango looked at Kagome incredulously, "Oh come on! You're the one who said, 'Let's take a walk today, I feel like connecting with nature!' "

"Shutup Sango, this isn't the time!" Kagome ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Just then, the sight of an angry mob of girls could be seen heading towards them.

"Crap, they caught up already..." Sango whined.

At that moment, a car pulled up next to them and the window rolled down to reveal a guy with dark hair, violet eyes, and a perfect smile. "Are you girls in trouble?"

Sango glared at him,"No..."

The guy smirked and pointed, "Well, to me it seems like you are..."

Kagome pushed Sango aside, "Could you give us a ride?"

The guy smiled, "Sure babe, get in."

Sango looked at Kagome, "Babe?"

"Just get in the car!" Kagome shoved Sango in the backseat. Kagome looked over at the driver, "Hey, could you step on it?"

"No problem..."The driver peeled out of the parking lot and onto the highway." He glanced at the rear view mirror. By the way, the name's Miroku."

"Hi Miroku, I'm Kagome and this is Sango." Kagome looked over at the petrified Sango.

"Hmm...Sango..." Miroku ran the name in his mind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thanks for the ride Miroku." Kagome closed the door as Miroku watched them walk into the apartment.

"No problem." Miroku shrugged as he drove away.

"Kagome, what were you thinking?" Sango spat as soon as Kagome closed the door behind her.

"Umm, let's see, did you have any other ideas?" Kagome walked over to her computer. "And why are you freaking out? That guy was nice enough to give us a ride."

"Because he-never mind, speaking of which, I can't believe that you kissed Inuyasha!" Sango walked into the kitchen.

"HE kissed ME!" Kagome argued as she connected her camera to the computer.

"Famous last words...you nearly got us killed! Do you know how many girls are fuming over this! They want your head on a poo-poo platter!" Sango sat down in a chair exhausted.

"Look, i'm sorry my camera just randomly flashed, and i'm sorry that he randomly kissed me wouldn't have come out so well!" Kagome leaned back her chair.

(Beep...Beep...)

Kagome looked at the computer screen, "Finally..." She sighed as she looked over the photos.

"Hey...I've got an extra thumbnail," Kagome looked over at Sango, "I think my camera took a picture when it flashed...weird..."

Sango got up and looked over Kagome's shoulder, "Well, open it up, see what it is."

Kagome clicked on the thumbnail.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed at the same time as they stared at the picture.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you got a picture of Inuyasha!" Sango nearly fainted.

"I can't believe I got a picture of that fruitcake...it's going in the garbage." Kagome grinned.

"NO!" Sango wailed, "Please, give me the picture before you just throw it out!"

"Hmm..." Kagome put a finger on her chin in thought, "Only if you pay for Chinese food tonight."

"Fine...but print out the picture first..." Sango's eyes scanned the screen.

Kagome got up from her chair, "What the fuck does that matter! Just get the fuck out of her and order us some fucking Chinese food! It's just down the fucking street!"

Sango looked hestitantly at Kagome for a moment, "What do you want?"

Kagome sat back down in her chair and sighed, "Just get me a quart of General Tso's Chicken..."

Sango grabbed her purse, "Are you sure you don't want to print it first?"

"Yes i'm sure! Get the fuck out of here already!" Kagome fumed.

"Geez, what an attitude..." Was all Sango could say as she slammed the door behind her.

Kagome stared at the picture that she would rather have barfed on. A smug smile on his face, center of the frame.

"So..." Kagome leaned forward, "This is Inuyasha Takahashi..."

Yep, I'm stopping here...Well tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks!


	2. The search for reasoning

1Disclaimer:Yep...because I definitely own Inuyasha...no I don't, (sigh)

Chapter 2-The search for reasoning

(beep...beep...beep..beep.beep-beep-beep...)

"Urghhhh..." Kagome groaned slightly as she tilted her head and reached for the alarm clock.

"This is not my day...and where's the freaking alarm clock?" She glanced around her room, then turned back on her bed, "Sango! If you're hiding my alarm clock again, it's not funny!"

(BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP...)

"Arghhhh... that clock has a psychotic death wish..."Kagome mumbled as she searched frantically around her room. "Sango! Get in here and help me find that damn alarm clock!"

"Ok...ok, knowing you...you must have picked a really good hiding spot this time..." Sango walked into Kagome's room sleepily.

"Well, I'm sorry if I get bored with my alarm clock being in one place, and-what are you doing?"

Sango looked down and grinned, "Multi-tasking."

"With a toothbrush?" Kagome felt her left eye twitch.

"Sure...seeing as how you programmed your alarm clock an hour behind, so now we only have 30 minutes before class starts..." Sango continued to brush her teeth.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT? Sango, why didn't you tell me this 5 minutes ago?" Kagome fumed.

"Well, you seem to be getting up on the wrong side of something today...and lately, it's pissing me off." Sango crossed her arms while she continued to brush her teeth.

"How, exactly, am I pissing you off?" Kagome stood up defensively as she flicked her long ebony hair back in disgust.

Sango scoffed, "Look at the way you're acting lately, you're worse than a menopausal Martha Stewart..."

"Look...this whole Inuyasha thing, is not my fault, obviously he gets some weird demented pleasure out of kissing random women that faun over him, and you certainly didn't help..."

"How did I get brought into this? I just wanted to see him in person, it was the biggest talk in town...besides, I didn't hear you complain even once about him kissing you..."

Kagome stared at Sango, "What on earth makes you think I enjoyed it?"

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)

"Don't lie Kagome, you were in a trance, you're lucky I woke you up..."

"Actually, I was disgusted to the point beyond...well...beyond, and nothing is going to make me change my mind!" Kagome made sure of herself as she looked around, "Besides...it's not like I'm going to see him again, much less get within ten feet of him.

"Sure...that's what they always say...right before they fall head over heels..." Sango looked at her watch, "Umm...Kagome, why don't you just forget the alarm clock, you'll find it sooner or later...if you don't die at school first."

Kagome looked up at Sango with a startled look, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see..." Sango smirked, "I'm going to get ready, hurry up, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Kagome mumbled as she grabbed a light-blue t-shirt and a pair of dark-denim jeans.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I won't stand for it!" A loud fist pummeled the desk before Inuyasha, belonging to a man of 6'1", dark, long, wavy hair and intense eyes.

"Calm down Naraku...it's my trademark...what can I say? I'm truly devoted to the heartthrobs of my fangirls..." Inuyasha grinned as he swivelled his chair to the window and sat down staring at the city below him from his office.

"Sir Inuyasha...you cannot keep doing this to me, all this publicity...it's no good for your image...what would your father think? Your father-"

"-You will be well advised to keep my father out of this..." Inuyasha continued to stare out of the window, "I can do whatever I want, you have no authority over me..."

"Please, think about what you are doing to your future, you keep bringing the critics into this, and soon, the Takahashi family name will be dishonored, I will not tolerate this behavior from the son of my greatest friend..." Naraku turned to Inuyasha's desk of files that were being sorted for future events.

"I can assure you that I will be fine, and don't worry about those files, I've been deciphering what to do with the press conferences, they won't get their hands on the forbidden file."

"I certainly hope not..." Naraku turned to the secretary who sat in the corner typing up documents, She had long ebony hair put up into a bun, a small body of 5'4", probably no heavier than 100 lbs., and red eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. "Kagura, tell the main office that Mr. Takashi will be taking no more interviews today..."

"Yes sir." With a bow, she left the room with swift endurance.

Before turning to leave the room, Naraku took one swift glance at Inuyasha, "You know I only wish for your happiness..."

"Inuyasha stared at his hands in contemplation, "Don't worry, you'll be out of power soon enough."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome glanced at her digital portfolio, "Perfect, all perfect..." she smiled to herself as she and Sango walked towards the school.

"Oh, that's why you were taking pictures yesterday..." Sango looked over at Kagome who seemed to be very pleased with herself.

"Yep...I want to make sure my project is an A plus..." Kagome smirked as she looked over to see a worried Sango. "Sango? What's wrong? You seem uneasy..."

"Hmm? Oh...it's nothing, I'm not feeling very well..."

"Do you need to see the nurse?" Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"No...I'm fine, well, I'll see you after class Kagome!" Sango waved as she ran off in an opposite direction.

Kagome just stared after her, then shrugged her shoulders.

Later in class...

"Now it's time for Ms. Higurashi's portfolio presentation, please hook up your portfolio to the screen and adjust as you see fit..."A young woman with dark hair, brown eyes, and small stature stood at the front of the room, she resembled Kagome so much the class assumed they must be related somehow...

"Yes Ms. Kikyo..." Kagome got up with a tremble and mumbled to herself, "It's all right...I'll be okay..."

In a few minutes, Kagome had set up her portfolio and began presenting, slowly going through her photos one by one.

"-And this is the last one, you can see here how the color contrast is much brighter in the center than the background colors, thus producing a more dramatic effect. Just a replica from the previous photo in its natural color that was meant to be seen. Well, that's it, Ms. Kikyo."

Ms. Kikyo clapped, "Very good Kagome, please hand in your portfolio-"

"-There's one more photo left..."

The class turned their heads in shock at the doorway, for, lo and behold, there stood Inuyasha Takahashi in all his glory.

"Excuse me, do you have business here?" Ms. Kikyo walked over to the young boy leaning against the door.

He held up a paper in front of her face, "New transfer student, I start today."

"O-of c-course, please, take a seat Inu-I mean, Mr. Takahashi.." Ms. Kikyo stammered, not believing her eyes, as she too, was a secret fan of the international super-model.

Inuyasha found his way to the only empty seat in the back.

"Mr. Takahashi, I'm afraid that seat belongs to Ms. Higurashi..." Ms. Kikyo stated as she twiddled her thumbs nervously.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled devishly, "Well, I'm sure Ms. Higurashi won't mind if I warm her seat up for as she continues to present her portfolio.

Kagome gulped as she felt a twinge of anger run up her spine, managing to control her rage, she continued. "Finally the last picture..." Kagome pushed the button in hope that the picture wasn't what she thought it was.

I'm sorry guys, I'm stopping here, but please review and tell me what you think so far..thanks.


	3. Photography Debate

1Disclaimer:Hmm...yeah, because I have the money to convince Rumiko Takahashi to give Inuyasha to me...psh..no, obviously I don't own it...

By the way, sorry for taking so long to update, right now is a really busy time for me, but i'm planning to get more chapters in much less time, don't be too angry at me.

Chapter 3-Photography Debate

_(Last Time-Kagome gulped as she felt a twinge of anger run up her spine, managing to control her rage, she continued. "Finally the last picture..." Kagome pushed the button in hope that the picture wasn't what she thought it was.)_

The picture flashed, an intense flash that Kagome wished she could have disappeared with once it had gone. Kagome turned her head slowly, 'Oh god, it's him, what do I do?' Kagome thought with escalating impatience. It was...

"-A squirrel?" Inuyasha's loud voice could be heard from the back of the classroom as the rest of the class sighed with depressed expectation.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief... 'Where did this picture come from?' Kagome's curiosity was stirred, but she shrugged it off and began to explain the picture as Inuyasha slid backwards into the chair, wishing for the class to end.

As Kagome dragged on, Inuyasha began to watch her intently, her long, shiny black hair, her eyes, her voice, they all seemed to blend to make a perfect combination.

"-Any questions?" Kagome turned around and finished with a smile. She moved over to the projector to unhook her camera, "Phew...what a relief..." Kagome sighed as she felt something tugging on her leg. Kagome looked down to find a wire wrapped around her leg and gave swift tug without thinking. Kagome turned around to find her camera in mid-air slowly falling to the ground.

Before Kagome could think about anything else, she reached for her camera and tripped over the wire. 'Oh no, this isn't going to feel good...' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes to prepare for a meeting with the tile floor.

In that instant she felt two, very strong arms grasp her waist and slowly brought her up to his eye level, "Having trouble with the wires?"

Kagome still in shock looked up at the man who caught her in his arms, "If you think-" She suddenly stopped. Kagome found herself in a loss for words, his eyes were so beautiful, reminding her of the fire that burned in her ever-wavering heart. The unnatural curve of his lips, too animated to be real, it was as if she was in the hands of some young god, a very handsome god, who just happened to take pity on her. Noticing all of this in a second until she was startled by the sound of an object colliding with the floor.

"Oh no, my camera!" Inuyasha let go of Kagome as she ran over to where her now broken camera lay in pieces. "This camera cost me a fortune..."

Inuyasha bent down on his knees beside Kagome, "I'll buy you a better camera, one of your choice."

Kagome looked up in astonishment, "What? No way Mr. Takahashi, I won't let you waste your money on me." Kagome felt a strange stirring inside of her as she stared into his eyes.

"It's the least I can do for such a beautiful girl...by the way, have I seen you before?" Inuyasha grinned slightly.

Kagome said nothing, and felt her cheeks burn red hot, no one had ever referred to her as beautiful before, no one, heck, she'd never let them, she found herself in a corner, it would take her months to be able to earn money for another camera, but she couldn't allow him to do it, she just couldn't. "I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi-"

Inuyasha silenced Kagome with a finger that gently touched her lips, "Please, call me Inuyasha..." He grinned as he held out his hand.

Kagome took his hand in slight hesitation as she faked a genuine smile.

"Mr. Takahashi, could you come here please?" Ms. Kikyo called from the back of the classroom.

"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha glanced over at Ms. Kikyo and turned to face Kagome once more.

"You know I...-" Inuyasha stopped before continuing, "I really like your work Kagome, and, I was wondering, maybe you and I could get together sometime to discuss-"

Inuyasha stopped talking when he realized that he was talking to no-one.

"-Photography..." Inuyasha dragged on in a drone as he sighed in discontent while he stared, 'Okay, that went well...' Inuyasha thought to himself as he backtracked his thoughts..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sango!" Kagome waved her hand in hope that her friend would see her.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" Sango called back from the counter as she took off her apron.

Kagome walked into the noodle restaurant and breathed in the smell of fresh ramen.

"Kagome!" Sango greeted Kagome with a friendly face, "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something, wanna have some ramen with me?" Kagome pointed to an empty booth.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Geez Kagome, great timing, you should have told me while I was working..."

"Sango, you-agh, never mind, will you or won't you?" Kagome tapped her foot, her patience was quickly running out.

Sango sighed as they sat down and ordered, "So Kagome, what do you have to tell me?" Sango spoke after a delayed silence.

"Well, umm..." Kagome was trying to choose her words carefully, "You know Inuyasha Takahashi..."

Sango turned red, "Yeah, what about the sexy beast?"

Kagome stared at Sango incredulously, "Will you stop? Okay, well, the point is, he just got transferred into my photography class."

"..." Sango paused at Kagome's statement.

"Umm..Sango, are you alright?" Kagome looked at Sango intently for signs of life.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha! Oh my god..." Sango gasped for air as she continued to laugh hysterically, "T-t-that w-w-was good Kagome, y-you almost ha-ha-had me fooled."

Kagome kept on a serious face, "Sango, I know I make jokes a lot, but believe me when I tell you that this is no joke..."

Sango looked at Kagome stifling her laughter, "So, what are you trying to say Kagome?"

"I'm saying, that I want you to replace me in my photography class." Kagome held her breath.

Sango nearly choked to death on her ramen noodles, "You what?" She managed to get out hoarsely.

"Just for a month, I'll switch classes with you, you've got the same class, just earlier, come on Sango, it's Inuyasha Takahashi, you know, your dream boy..."

Sango moved close to Kagome and stared into her eyes, searching. "You're telling the truth, you're not lying to me?"

Kagome shook her head from side to side, "Not a bit."

Sango sat back in the booth and let everything that Kagome just said to her sink in, "Wow..." She spurted finally after trying to figure out what to say. "Kagome, are you sure of this?"

Kagome nodded approvingly, "I've never been so sure in my life."

Sango squealed with delight as she tightly hugged Kagome, "Kagome I love you! Thank you so much!"

Kagome felt like she was being strangled, "Umm, Sango, you're going to break my back.."

"Oh, sorry..." Sango let go and scratched the back of her head in embaressment.

Kagome smiled, "Tomorrow morning, we'll talk to Ms. Kikyo about switching class okay?"

Sango smiled as she and Kagome left the noodle restaurant chatting excitedly over their new plans.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hmm...interesting..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as she picked a daisy from the ground.

"-It reminds me of...her..."

Yep, that's the end of the third chapter, please read and review, tell me what you think, it's very helpful to know what readers think. Oh, and to answer a response to a review I got, I won't say the name but, I think this message goes out to everybody, No story is better than anyone elses's sure there is room for improvement, but even the best need to improve, and I am far from being anywhere near the top, but supporting each other in critiquing each other's stories will help everybody in the long run and that, is the most important aspect of all. Thanks.


	4. The Unexpected Switchup

Disclaimer- Hmm...If I owned Inuyasha, the world would be sent into a galactic paradox, yes, and I would rule all Nah, I really don't want to rule the world, but seriously, come on...Inuyasha? No, obviously I don't own it, that's for Rumiko Takahashi alone, now, onto the chapter, I have stopped my babbling.

For my one reviewer, (I'm not mentioning names) Don't worry, Sango and Inuyasha will not be paired up...I'm making sure of that..

Chapter 4-The Unexpected Switch-up

(Last Time-"Hmm...interesting..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he picked a daisy from the ground.  
"-It reminds me of...her...")

Kagome woke up with a start as she felt her bed shaking...

"Come on sleepy-head " Sango's voice could be heard, loud and cheerful.

Kagome merely rolled over with a groan and smacked her lips together with discomfort.

Sango was getting annoyed already, "Come on Kagome... we don't have time to waste if we're going to change classes "

'That's right' Kagome thought as she rubbed her eyes, 'This is my one chance to get away from him...' Kagome's thoughts were brushed aside as she got dressed.

"Kagome, what if she doesn't agree to our proposal?" Sango put her hands on her hips in a worried fashion.

"We'll have a backup sob story, you know Ms. Kikyo is such a sucker for those things, now, I'm going to get my shower, and I'll meet you at the front door in thirty minutes, we'll discuss this then, okay?" Kagome waved her hand in dismissal.

Sango began walking slowly, "Alright..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ack...what the-..." Inuyasha sat up in his bed, blinded by the flood of sunlight that now streamed through his window.

"Get up, you've got classes today..." Naraku stood in the sunlight which made him look like a silhouette, a scary one at that.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as squinted at Naraku, "You know, you're very scary in the morning, do you use any special cleansers or anything on your face? Your pores look clogged, maybe you should consider an anti-aging solution"  
"Shutup you little shit, the only reason I put up with you is because of your father, god rest his soul." Naraku puffed with distress that seemed to fill his mind.

Feeling rage, Inuyasha stomped out of the room to prevent himself from breaking Naraku's face into delectable pieces.

"Aww, is the little brat having a temper-tantrum?" Naraku teased as he called after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and walked back up to Naraku until they were four inches apart, they were of the same height. "You know, I should have done this a long time ago..." Inuyasha's fists balled as he readied himself to throw a wild haymaker.

"Sir Inuyasha There's a call for you in the den." A servant called out rushing towards the pair.

Inuyasha unclenched his fist as he breathed out his fury, "You're so damn lucky you overrated fuck..." He turned in the direction towards the den.

"We'll see about your future very soon, Inuyasha..." Naraku mumbled under his breath so Inuyasha couldn't hear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure you want to this Kagome?" Ms. Kikyo's eyes gleamed over her glasses as she examined her paperwork.

"Yes...please, immediately, if possible." Kagome averted her gaze, not wanting to betray any reasoning.

Ms. Kikyo let out a sigh as she looked at Kagome intently,"I want to ask you one question Kagome...Why do you want to switch?"

Kagome just looked over with a smirk, "I'd like to keep that personal please...It would help me to study better, and Sango needs this time because of her work..."

Ms. Kikyo looked over from Kagome to Sango, both of whom were standing in front of her desk intently. "Alright, I'll notify the school to rearrange your grades to the 1:00 class and Sango to the 11:00 class. Are you both satisfied now?"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other with a smirk, then bowed with a polite "Thank you very much Ms. Kikyo." And left the room with nothing else to say.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Inuyasha...are you okay?" Miroku glanced to his left, looking at the dreamy-eyed boy that sat staring out the window of the care in a daze. Seeming to not have a single care in the world.

"Sure..." Inuyasha replied slowly, obviously in no recognition of what was going on.

Miroku finally pulled over to the side of the road, "Inuyasha...please tell me what's going on. I mean, first of all, you're thinking about being on time to class, then you doze off into neverland instead of talking to me, and lastly...YOU'RE PLAYING OLD LOVE SONGS ON MY RADIO AND HUMMING TO THEM IT'S FREAKING ME OUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Miroku panted with frustration seeing how his friend stayed completely calm through his rant.

"So what?" Inuyasha replied with a simple sigh as he rested his head on his fist which now lay on the breast of the window sill.

Miroku's jaw dropped. "Okay...you know what? I'm just going to drop you off at the campus, and when I pick you up, I expect you to be your normal self." Miroku shook his head at the non-responsive Inuyasha as he continued along the crowded highway.

Later...in the 11:00 class...

"Good luck Sango...break a leg..." Kagome giggled as she playfully tapped Sango on the shoulder before turning to leave.

"Kagome..." Sango called after Kagome causing her to turn around.

"Yeah, what is it Sango?" Kagome sighed wanting to not run into Inuyasha, or her cover would be ruined.

Sango smiled her genuine smile that made even Kagome cheer up a little..."Thank you for what you've done for me...you have no idea what this-"

"-Yeah yeah...go already will you?" Kagome made a waving motion with her hand telling her to go. Before she could tell what was happening next, she felt a nearly unbearable twinge run up her spine as she felt Sango embrace her in a massive hug.

"Sango..I'm not breathing..." Kagome's breath was faltered as she looked around to check that no one saw this moment.

Sango backed up and smiled, and waved at her happily before running into the classroom.

'That's...weird...if she ever does that again...' Kagome stared after Sango as she turned around...

...only to bump right into you know who...

Kagome's hands came out in front of her and pushed on his chest as she looked up, embarrassed and confused to caught in his arms, looking up at a grinning Inuyasha. A mild and tame grin that seemed to stop Kagome's train of thought. Brushing these thoughts aside, realizing what had just occurred, she broke free of Inuyasha's grasp and began running, on one train of thought...'I have got to get home...fast.'

Sorry guys...I know this is a cliffy...but, please, read and review.. I love to hear your thoughts and comments, until next chapter...Co2 P.s. I promise to update much sooner if the reviews go well... 


End file.
